La Lengua de Slytherin
by eos nicte
Summary: Es septiembre y Hermione y sus amigos vuelven a Hogwarts. Este año se ha prometido a sí misma que Malfoy no conseguirá hacerla llorar por muchos "sangresucia" que le diga. Sin embargo Draco ha hecho una apuesta con sus compañeros de casa por la que Hermione tiene que besarle. ¿O tal vez no sea sólo una apuesta? Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí mencionados, al igual que el mundo de Hogwarts pertenecen a J.K. Rowling No copyright infringement intended._

_**N/A: _Este fic participa para el reto especial: "Primeras veces" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._** (personaje asignado: HG)_

_Oneshot._

* * *

><p><strong><span>La Lengua de Slytherin<span>**

El expreso a Howgarts comenzó su marcha con fuerza y velocidad y Hermione avanzó cautelosa por el pasillo del tren. Andaba dudosa y se agarraba a los pomos de las puertas, hasta que encontró un compartimento vacío. Abrió la puerta colgándose de la manilla y casi se lanzó al asiento, con tanto ímpetu que su cabeza chocó contra el cristal.

─Granger ─dijo una voz algo áspera que le llamaba asustada, probablemente por su amago de abrir la ventanilla del expreso con su cabeza.

─¡Lárgate, Malfoy! ─arremetió otra voz, esta sí pudo reconocerla, Ron Weasley. Mientras, pudo ver cómo su amigo Harry corría hasta ella.

Hermione sonrió a su angustiado amigo y se frotó la frente:

─Esto me costará un chichón. ─bromeó algo quejosa cuando Ron se sentó frente a ella.

─Para cuando llegues a Hogwarts parecerás un unicornio. ─susurró dramático mirándole la frente fijamente con una mueca de horror.

─Gracias, Ronald. ─ironizó ella.

─¿Te ha hecho algo Malfoy? ─la interrogó Harry.

─No. ─contestó extrañada.

─Seguro que sólo quería entrar para reírse de ti y llamarte sangresucia.

─Ron… ─le sermoneó Harry recordándole que ese insulto le había costado a su amiga más de una lágrima.

─¡Oh! Eh… ¿Qué libro es ese, Hermione? Parece… interesante.

─Ron, ¿desde cuándo las runas antiguas te parecen interesantes? Venga, chicos, ni siquiera me había fijado en que Malfoy estaba por aquí ─_mentira, había divisado su pelo plateado desde que puso un pie en el tren─ _pero soy mayorcita para afrontar sus insultos. Este año no me hará daño.

─Eso es perfecto Herm, pero, ¿Qué hace Malfoy en el expreso? ¿Qué creéis que hacía Draco Malfoy en el mundo muggle? ─añadió Harry pensativo.

─Matar muggles lo más seguro. Esa serpiente imbécil. ─rezongó Ron.

─Chicos, ¿De verdad el hurón va a ocupar nuestra conversación hasta Hogwarts? Lo llego a saber y me pego más fuerte contra el cristal. ─rió provocando una sonrisa en Harry y más indignación en Ron, que siguió con la perorata de insultos hasta llegar al colegio.

A la mañana siguiente y tras desayunar en el gran comedor Hermione arrastró a Harry y Ron hasta su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Severus Snape, haciendo gala de su habitual buen humor paseaba por la clase perdonando la vida con la mirada a cada mueble y alumno que se encontraba a su paso.

─Bien, este año debido a nuevas políticas del Ministerio y por un afán de acercar a los alumnos al mundo muggle, se cursará un deporte… ─hizo una pausa con una mueca de asco, como si tuviera que tragarse una babosa para continuar hablando─ no mágico: la natación. Sí, estoy seguro de que la noticia os ha llenado de tanta emoción como a mí. ─esbozó una sonrisa que duró exactamente un segundo antes de volver a su cara de amargura constante.

─¿Es obligatorio?

─Sí, señor Longbottom, y no interrumpa a un profesor. Bien. Este deporte consiste en…

Hermione no podía creerlo, llevaba todo el verano compitiendo con su primo en la piscina de sus abuelos. Por fin iba a demostrar que no sólo valía para los libros si no que también podía ser una buena atleta, aunque no fuera en quidditch. Sin embargo, cuando Snape comenzó a explicar lo que era un bañador y un bikini… Algunos alumnos vitorearon la noticia, otros guardaron silencio expectantes y otros ─como Hermione─ simplemente se hundieron en sus sillas.

─La clase de natación comenzará hoy mismo, después del almuerzo en el gran comedor. Para ello se les proporcionará un bañador a cada uno y un compañero de actividad, que será el encargado de salvaguardar su integridad física. Además la señorita Charity Burbage, profesora, como sabrán, de Estudios Muggles, me ha pedido que las parejas las integren alumnos de diferentes casas. Así es que empiecen a formar parejas, ¡sin revuelo, por favor! Compórtense por una vez.

¿Alguien de otra casa? Perfecto, Luna Lovegood podría ser una buena opción. Al fin y al cabo era amiga suya, ¿no? Seguro que ella le ayudaría a no tener que salir del agua y que todos la vieran en bikini.

─Bien. ¡Malfoy!¡Granger! Me alegra que quieran formar grupo. ─espetó Snape con su democracia habitual.

¡No puede ser verdad!, pensaba Hermione. ¿Qué más, por Merlín? ¡¿Qué más?!

─¡Severus, por favor! ─rogó Draco. ─¿Con ella?

─Señorito Draco, aproveche la oportunidad que se le da. Siendo el alumno más brillante de Howgarts ─pronunció el profesor cerca de Hermione con intención─ y formando pareja con una hija de muggles, tiene las de ganar.

Definitivamente, ojalá se hubiera pegado un cabezazo más fuerte contra la ventanilla del tren.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ver a la profesora Sprout con un bañador floreado del tamaño de una carpa de circo, con chancletas y su sombrero habitual animó a Hermione, y consiguió sacarla del vestuario. Eso y que aunque fuera un deporte y su pareja de actividad fuera Malfoy, era consciente de que eso era materia de estudio, y ella sacaba buenas notas siempre. Siempre. No importaba de qué materia se tratara. Además, pensó, los demás no debían tener idea de cómo nadar como un profesional, así que ella corría con algo de ventaja.

Gracias al cielo que les habían proporcionado bañadores cerrados y no bikinis. Aun así llevaba la toalla enrollada alrededor del cuerpo, dejando a la vista sólo las piernas. Se acercó tímidamente a la piscina y lo primero que vio fue a Malfoy con su séquito habitual, riendo y murmurando crueldades, con toda seguridad. Redirigió sus pasos al divisar a Harry y Ron y casi les tira al suelo cuando llegó hasta ellos a la velocidad del rayo.

─¿Qué clase de tortura es esta? ─gimió la castaña.

─Si se mete contigo dímelo. Te juro que le parto la boca. ─comenzó a resoplar Ron.

─No va a pasar nada, Mione. Y si pasa, sólo míranos y te lo quitamos de encima. ─espetó Harry con la mirada clavada en el rubio.

─¡Id preparándoos chicos, por favor! ─pidió la profesora. ─ Encontrad a vuestra pareja y elegid quién saltará primero.

Luna Lovegood se acercó a Ron con pasos ágiles, moviendo sus pendientes de rábanos. Al mismo tiempo, por el hombro izquierdo de Harry apareció Hannah Abbott con una sonrisa, y Hermione tragó saliva para dirigirse a su tortura particular. Pero según se volteaba escuchó el sonido de un chapuzón, y todos los alumnos murmurando preocupados, asomados hacia el interior de la piscina ─que dicho sea de paso, tenía bastante más profundidad que una piscina muggle, tanto que el fondo se perdía en la oscuridad y juraría haber visto una aleta de al menos medio metro.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Iba mirando uno a uno a todos sus compañeros, y Draco no estaba.

─¡El compañero de Malfoy, rápido! ¿Quién es? ¡Es el momento! ─gritó Charity.

"Si no se ha muerto ya, lo mato yo", pensó. Sin embargo cuando pasaron casi diez segundos más y Malfoy no aparecía se preocupó de verdad. Había sido una imbécil, tal vez se estaba jugando la vida y ella no hacía más que quejarse.

─¡Granger, muévete! ¡YA! ─le exigió la profesora, animada por varios amigos del rubio.

Hermione se desenrolló la toalla con rapidez y corrió hasta el borde de la piscina. Ahí lo veía, a casi dos metros de la superficie, totalmente quieto. Cogió aire y saltó. Buceó un metro, metro y medio, dos metros. Ahí, con los pulmones empezando a arderle, juntó la espalda de Draco a su abdomen y su pecho, y le sostuvo la cabeza contra su cuello. Una vez sujeto movió las piernas con fuerza para sacarlos de ahí.

Apoyó a Draco en el borde de la piscina y tomó aire profundamente mientras sus compañeros subían al rubio. Viendo que no abría los ojos salió del agua, se arrodilló junto a Draco y le abrió la boca, comenzando la RCP. Bombeó con sus manos su pecho varias veces con insistencia.

─¡Venga Draco, por favor! ─gritaba con desesperación. No podía morir a sus pies, pensó, y bombeó con mayor presión. Sin embargo nada ocurrió, así que con dos dedos le tapó la nariz y sin pensarlo, llevó sus labios a la boca de Draco, insuflándole aire a los pulmones. Malfoy comenzó a toser, se enderezó y abrió los ojos. Justo al mismo tiempo en que la profesora se acercaba angustiada.

─¡Pobre niño, menos mal que tenemos una experta aquí!

Pues vaya que los cuidaban en Hogwarts, pensó Hermione con los ojos llorosos. Los amigos de Draco lo ayudaban a caminar hacia los vestuarios con tranquilidad. ¿Cómo podían reírse en un momento como ese? ¿Acaso llegaban a tal nivel de imbecilidad? Sin embargo, Hermione sintió su sangre hervir cuando vio la sonrisa de Draco a la vez que recobraba un paso absolutamente normal. La profesora no se percató de nada, ya que sólo daba vueltas sobre sí misma con las manos en la cabeza. Hermione se acercó con rapidez a Draco para buscar una explicación, y cuando llegó a su altura le interrogó con la mirada.

─Muchas gracias, Granger. Me acabas de hacer ganar una apuesta. Te invitaré a una cerveza de mantequilla. ─le dijo con una sonrisa mirándola fijamente, y salió cojeando dramáticamente apoyado sobre sus amigos.

─Hijo de puta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana después Hermione apenas podía fingir que no le importara lo que decían sus compañeros. Todavía era septiembre y ahí estaba ella, sentada en la última fila de la clase con la bufanda de Gryffindor enrollada hasta las orejas, simulando un fuerte resfriado. Varios compañeros la miraban con admiración y otros con curiosidad o desdén; pero lo peor era un círculo de Slytherin alrededor de Malfoy, que se reían, le lanzaban besos y le susurraban "¡oh, Draco, abre los ojos, Draco!". ¡Por Merlín, cuándo acabaría todo! No era justo, ella sólo pretendía salvarle la vida, la muy imbécil. Por una vez que se confiaba con él…

No, ella tenía que ser fuerte, una panda de estúpidos no iba a hacer que se hundiera, ni mucho menos que dejara de prestar atención a sus clases. Eso pensó, hasta el dichoso momento en que un avioncito de papel aterrizó perfectamente en su mesa, enviado por alguna varita. Se dijo que lo tiraría a la basura pero entonces el papelito se abrió y vio aquel dibujo… Alguien la había dibujado en bañador, atendiendo a todo detalle de su fisonomía, tumbada sobre Malfoy besándolo y con unas palabras sobre su cabeza: "No te mueras Draco, no me dejes sola." Aquello fue para Hermione el colmo de la semana. Ya no aguantaba más burlas y al borde de las lágrimas se levantó de su asiento y salió de clase, bajo la sorprendida mirada del profesor Flitwick. Y la de Draco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la clase de Encantamientos terminó Hermione aún seguía apoyada en la pared del pasillo, en una esquina algo recogida. Malfoy se acercó hacia ella con la vista clavada en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos.

─¿Cuál es la lengua de Slytherin? ─le preguntó dubitativo a Hermione.

─¿Qué?

─¿Cuál es la lengua de Slytherin?

─El… parsel. ─respondió sin llegar a comprender a qué venía la pregunta. Draco dio un paso hacia ella.

─No, quiero decir, ¿cuál es la mejor lengua de Slytherin? ─le susurró cerca de los labios con una media sonrisa y clavando una mirada sensual en ella.

─Eres imbécil. ─dijo nerviosa por su cercanía, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con la pared.

─¿Te da vergüenza? Soy el primer Slytherin al que besas, ¿verdad? Oh, no… ¡Soy el primer tío al que besas! ─rió Draco.

─¡Claro que no…! ─mintió Hermione, pero su mirada se escondía entre las tablas del suelo y su cara se volvió rosa, haciendo evidente la realidad.

─Sí lo soy. ─dedujo Draco con orgullo y algo de ternura. Le cogió la mandíbula con la mano y le dijo con una media sonrisa ─ Hermione, acabas de probar el infierno y no vas a encontrar nada mejor que esto nunca. ─le susurró con voz áspera, a la vez que le secaba disimuladamente una lágrima con su pulgar.

Hermione se recompuso.

─Realmente en ningún momento te he besado. Sólo te he aplicado la RCP, sólo intentaba salvarte la vida. Así que no, no te he besado. ─¡JA!, Draco se había quedado sin palabras. ─ Así que ya puedes decirles a tus amigos que si la apuesta era que yo debía besarte, la has perdido. Ya pueden dejar de reírse de mí. ─dicho esto Hermione apartó a Malfoy de su camino y comenzó a andar, pero paró sus pasos un segundo─ Imbécil. ─y se fue al gran comedor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado tres días desde el último encontronazo que tuvo con la serpiente de ojos color mercurio, y desde entonces Draco acallaba de un codazo en las costillas a los compañeros que seguían metiéndose con Hermione.

Su clase había organizado una fiesta secreta de comienzo de curso en las mazmorras. Ningún profesor debía enterarse, porque entre otras cosas y otros reglamentos incumplidos allí había whisky de fuego. Se habían hecho ya numerosos brindis, y la música ya protagonizaba la fiesta. Hermione no iba demasiado arreglada, al fin y al cabo ningún profesor debía sospechar dónde iban, pero no había querido faltar; jamás lo habría admitido en voz alta pero quería ver con qué cara le miraba Draco cuando viera lo fuerte que era, que le hiciera lo que le hiciera ella no se iba a asustar, simplemente le ignoraba. Y también quería ver si Pansy Parkinson seguía rondándole.

Esa fue toda su actividad de la noche hasta que Ginny, que se había colado en la fiesta, le puso en la mano un vaso con whisky de fuego y le obligó a beberlo. En un primer momento Hermione se había negado pero la pelirroja le convenció con un:

─Vamos, Mione, deja que el rubio vea que no te importa lo que piense. ¡Bebe y baila!

Fastidiosamente Ginny Weasley era demasiado perceptiva y no se le escapaba una. Hermione la miró de reojo y le reprochó su comentario, sobre todo porque era verdad, sobre todo por haberse dado cuenta. Sin embargo terminó por hacer caso a su amiga.

Así es que a la media hora después Hermione estaba bailando frente a frente con Theodore Nott, entre carcajadas. Theo le había pedido perdón por cómo se habían metido con ella sus compañeros de casa. "No tengo nada contra ti, Granger. Me tiene sin cuidado si eres hija de muggles o de mortífagos. Eres una de las chicas más inteligentes de Hogwarts, eso lo respeto" le había dicho, sincero y despreocupado Theodore.

Draco, aparecido de la nada, la cogió por el brazo mientras bailaba y la arrastró con él por un pasillo solitario.

─Granger, deberías alejarte de Nott. Es un Slytherin, y no te gustan los slytherin ¿recuerdas?

─No te confundas Draco, no me gustan las malas personas. No me gustas tú. Y Theo no se somete a ti como el resto de tu casa, es tu igual y lo sabe.

─Nott, se llama Nott para ti. ─escupió Draco acercándose a ella. Hermione soltó un bufido de hastío e hizo amago de volver a la fiesta. Draco la retuvo por el brazo y suavizó el tono de su voz─ Tú no puedes hablar con él Hermione. No lo entiendes pero…─parecía que Draco también había probado el whisky de fuego─. Él no es bueno para ti.

─¿Él no es bueno para mí? ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? Sólo hablábamos, y además es el único que me ha pedido perdón por vuestros insultos. ─le acusó apuntándolo con un dedo mientras se tambaleaba─. Insultos en los que él no participó, por cierto. Y aun así se ha disculpado en nombre de todos. Theodore es un honor para su casa, uno de los mejores.

─No hables así de él, Granger. Además, que sepas que tu adorado Theo ─ridiculizó. ─sólo quería besarte. Era otra apuesta.

─Eres imbécil, Draco. No te creo. ─lo ninguneó con intención de abandonar el pasillo, pero él volvió a retenerla. ─¡Déjame!

─Está bien, es mentira que era una apuesta, pero quería besarte. ─le confesó Draco mirándola con profundidad.

─¿Nott? ¿Theodore Nott quería besarme? Venga ya, Draco.

─No hablaba de él, Hermione. Y perdóname por las burlas y… No sé, los insultos, los sangresucia y… ─se acercó a ella hasta aprisionarla contra la pared, cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente contra el cuello de Hermione. ─ Yo sólo quería estar cerca y no… No sé, no sabía… No me han enseñado a… ─murmuraba a la vez que sus fosas nasales se llenaban del dulce perfume de Hermione. Alzó la cabeza, le miró los labios y llevó su mano con suavidad hasta la cara de ella.

─Déjame –susurró débilmente Hermione sin apartar la mirada de los ojos mercurio, abrumada por su cercanía.

─No… Y que sepas que tus primeras veces son todas para mí. ─la miró a los ojos y acariciándole la cara levemente con el dorso de los dedos le habló con una voz áspera y grave. ─ Tu primer beso es para mí, Hermione. ─le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y bajó la mano hasta su mandíbula, acariciándole la cara.

Cerró los ojos y acercó su boca a la de Hermione, que temblaba como un animalito. Draco sonrió agradecido, aunque ella no lo vio porque también había cerrado los ojos, esperando el contacto. Draco acercó sus bocas aún más y por fin la besó con suavidad para no asustarla. Pero lo que empezó como un simple pico fue aumentando el ritmo al sentir el roce de sus labios. Hermione no sabía muy bien cómo responder pero no quería separarse de él. Draco la acariciaba a la vez que la besaba con insistencia, deseando que ella abriera la boca dándole luz verde para otro tipo de beso. Y así ocurrió. Hermione llevó sus manos al pelo rubio plateado y lo acercó aún más a ella. Draco bajó las manos hasta su cintura y la abrazó en el mismo momento en que deslizó su cálida lengua en la boca de Hermione. Ella gimió y le imitó, profundizando en el beso, pero justo cuando ella iba a volverse loca Draco se separó de su boca. Le besó la punta de la nariz y la frente.

Hermione no entendía nada. ¿Por qué paraba? No… no podía ser. Eso no habría formado parte de la apuesta, ¿verdad? Qué idiota era. Obviamente era parte de la apuesta, por eso él no quería continuar, porque ya había cumplido. Cuando entendió la verdad sobre el asunto empujó a Malfoy para separarlo de su cuerpo. Lo miró con rabia y avanzó hasta el final del pasillo; y en una esquina donde Draco no pudiera verla, se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. ¿Él quería ganar? Muy bien, pues ella misma le haría ganar. Sólo quería que todo eso acabara y Malfoy se alejara de ella para siempre. Sin duda todos esos sentimientos eran mucho peor que llamarla sangresucia. Hermione volvió a la fiesta y se dirigió a Theodore con grandes zancadas.

─Draco acaba de ganar la apuesta.

─Es que era una mierda de apuesta. No te ofendas pero yo dije de hacer algo más fuerte, no sé tío, apostar simplemente porque eres capaz de hacer que alguien se quite la toalla y se meta en la piscina no me parece gran cosa. Joder, que estamos en sexto grado.

─¿La apuesta no era que yo le besara?

─¿Besarle? ─soltó una carcajada─ Te ha afectado el whisky de fuego, ¿eh? Sólo era conseguir que te tiraras al agua. ─volvió a reírse─. Besarle… Esa apuesta no la hubiera ganado en la vida.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. El primer fic que leí fue un dramione y desde entonces quería escribir uno. <em>

_Agradezco reviews con vuestra opinión. _

**_eos nicté._**


End file.
